


none of a kind

by emothy



Category: Gokusen (TV), Japanese Drama, Yoiko no Mikata
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yankumi and members of Class 3-D visit Taiyou-sensei's kindergarten. What could possibly go wrong? Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	none of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> I should point out there's no spoilers for anything (though note it is inspired by Gokusen characters appearing in episode 9 [the last episode] of Yoiko no Mikata), and it's not hard to follow if you haven't seen one of either jdrama.

-

_"It's a really rewarding job. Sometimes I go too far though!"  
"There's a teacher that goes too far at our high school too. She's a good one."  
"Is that so? To that teacher, please say hi!"_

-

"Kindergarten?" Yankumi asks. "What were you doing near a kindergarten?"

Kuma opens his mouth to explain, but Yankumi has no need of explanations.

"You got into some kind of trouble, didn't you?!" She explodes. "You scared some children? Made them cry?! I must go and solve this issue and make them see that you are really very good, _kind_, caring boys who mean no harm, just because of how you look, that's no reason at all to-"

"Yankumi," Shin says, holding back a sigh. He is tempted to grab her by the collar and yank her back into reality, but he resists by keeping his usual cool. "We just met a kindergarten teacher who was taking his class out on a trip."

"His?"

"Yeah. Oh. And he said to tell you hi," Shin tells her. He smiles to himself and decides not to tell her of the conversation preceding it.

If he had, after all, it might've just propelled the idea of a visit into her mind even _faster_.

-

Taiyou looks incredibly surprised to see them again (plus four), but his face only falls for a moment before he breaks out a cheerful smile again and invites all of them inside. Shin feels a little sorry for him; he should never assumed this guy would be anything like Yankumi, really. She takes 'too far' to a whole new level.

"Oh! Isn't it _bright_?!" Yankumi chatters when she sees the Rose Classroom. "It's much nicer than having all the graffiti on the walls! And _look_, your students can write their own _names_! Just the other day I had to correct Yagyuu-kun, and how difficult can it be, really?!"

"I think it was intentional, Yankumi," Shin tries to interject to stop the steady flow of her words. "You caught him writing a text-message, everyone shortens words on their phones."

"Well," Yankumi replies, "it's not a good habit to get into, because then it carries on into schoolwork!"

"You teach maths!" Uchi retorts. "We only write down _numbers_!"

-

Shin tries to make himself scarce, but the mothers bringing their children in seem to be faster than the speed of light. They appear, a trio of them, looking him and his friends up and down very suspiciously. Very, very suspiciously. In a way that makes your skin start to crawl.

"Taiyou-sensei," the middle one begins, her voice seemingly-sweet but containing a sort of tone that says she wants to strangle him a little bit, "just who exactly are these people? Are they your _friends_?"

Taiyou swallows, fidgets, turns his feet in to meet one another. It doesn't seem like an unusual event, just a new and different subject to focus on.

"We were just leaving," Shin pipes up softly, and Taiyou shoots him a grateful look before he can stop himself.

"Wait!" Yankumi says, yanking her arm away from Shin's light tugging encouragement. "What would be wrong with Taiyou-sensei here having my precious students as friends? As you saying because this one dyes his hair, and this one screws his face up so that he looks a little like a truck in car-crash, they must be rotten? Delinquents?"

"Yankumi, we _are_ delinquents," Minami whispers next to her, "we've been getting told that for years."

"Well, you're not _accomplished enough_ as delinquents in my opinion!" Yankumi says, and when she turns her anger on Minami he shrinks back and grabs the nearest person, who happens to be Uchiyama. Who is also clutching back just a little bit. Shin and Taiyou-sensei seem to be the only ones at all aware that the mothers are watching all of this in silent horror.

Their children, however, are oblivious, having walked into the classroom already. Taiyou-sensei's co-worker has already taken their coats and hats and settled them down to play. She has glanced up once or twice, but she seems adept at making sure the children don't pay too much attention to what is going on.

"Oh, is that your racing car? Isn't it nice?" She says to one of the kids with a brilliant smile, turning both him and herself away from the view out the door.

-

"Look, let me prove to you how misunderstood my boys are," Yankumi says, finally lowering her tone to a normal level. "We will stay here today and treat it like a trip! Training! They can interact with the children and teach them things!"

"What can we teach anyone?" Noda asks, nudging Minami urgently in the side.

"I know some good fart jokes," Uchi shrugs, leaning in to join the conversation.

"I can fit a whole doughnut inside my mouth without biting it!"

"Guys," Shin sighs, "I don't really think that's what Yankumi meant."

"Don't any of you, like, just play the piano or something?" Taiyou asks desperately.

-


End file.
